Dangerous Interest
by RamenStarr
Summary: I never imagined I would be in this situation with such a dangerous man so soon after meeting him. He truly is an evil magician. And I'm just as bad for not hating him. An alternate way chapter 2 of Death's x A x Joke could have ended. HisokaxAjin!OC (twin sister of Gon)


**Read Death' Joke before reading this so it'll make more sense!**

**This is pretty much an alternate way chapter two could have gone where Hisoka didn't control himself in his room. Well, he held back on trying to kill her, anyway.**

**Definite lemon! Definitely underage! If you don't like this, don't read it. Also, this is going to be a for sure thing later on in DxAxJ too, but probably worse.**

**If you still read this and get offended, you were warned.**

**For those of you sent me dm's asking for a lemon one shot with these two, here's what you wanted!**

**XXX**

"Really, you want to raid the kitchen?" I whispered incredulously, leaning against the wall by the door leading to the kitchen. There were chefs and waiters busying about, with trays and carts that were being taken to the proctors and applicants. The smells wafting from the room were quickly dwindling down my indignation to steal.

"Hey, you said you wanted to eat." Killua pointed out in a whisper.

I gave him a look. "Yeah, with everyone else like we were told," I muttered back.

Killua rolled his blue eyes. "Oh come on, don't be such a baby."

I turned to Gon who was next to me. "Gon, you know this isn't a good idea, right?"

He looked uncomfortable to be brought into our bickering and averted his eyes. "Um, well, Killua says we won't get caught…?"

I gaped. Where had my sweet innocent brother gone? I glared at the smug silvette on the other side of the door frame. This kid's corrupted my brother! "The best stuffs probably already gone, but I bet we can find some good stuff they got stashed!" Killua said while leaning up to take a quick peek through the doors small window.

"Good stuff? Like cake?" Gon whispered excitedly, making me pause. Cake?

Killua was sporting his feline smirk, knowing he had us hook, line and sinker. "I bet they even have ice cream."

My eyes widened and without anymore deliberating I called out Sandy. If they had cake or _ice cream,_ it would be worth it.

"I'll cause the distraction while you two go in and grab us food, got it?" I said, looking up at my hulking soul sibling.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Killua boasted.

I rolled my eyes again and tried to find patience. "Okay, so you guys wait here, and I'm going to go in there and make sure they're facing away from the door so you can sneak in. The signal to come in will be 'ghost'." I said, giving Gon a wink, causing him to light up in understanding. "Gon, I'll need you to let me know when you make it out so I can escape." I looked at the three crouched around me. "Sound good?"

The boys nodded and Sandy gave me a thumbs up, unbeknownst to Gon and Killua. I stood up and got ready for some acting, and relayed as best as I could through our bond what I wanted Sandy to go. I walked into the room looking like a lost child, gaining the attention of all of its occupants.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" One of the chefs berated, storming over to me.

I hunched my shoulders to make myself look smaller. "I-I'm sorry, um, I was just trying to find…" I cut myself off and stared at the far side of the kitchen with wide eyes. "Um...wh-what is that?" I stuttered, pointing over there shoulders.

As one, they all turned and stared dumbly at the tray of empty plates just floating in mid-air. "It's...it's a ghost!" I cried out in faux fear, and on cue, Sandy suddenly tossed the tray into the wall next to him, causing every adult in the room to jump out of shock and fearfully dashed out the door behind me.

Once they were all gone, I gave Sandy a smirk. "Good job Sandy!"

He gave me another thumbs up. "**...no problem…"**

I looked around the kitchens. There looked to by only one pantry and one freezer; Gon was already deep into the pantry, while Killua headed towards the freezer. I turned back to Sandy only to see that he as gone. Oh, he must have faded away already.

I shrugged and quickly headed towards the open freezer. Killua was already in there, arms full of sweets ranging from cupcakes, cake pops, and chocolate strawberries.

Jeez, I should have recognized a fellow sweet tooth by the glint in his eye before we even entered the kitchen!

I wasn't even surprised to see his face already stuffed, crumbs covering his cheeks. "Hey, stop hogging the goods to yourself and go make sure Gon doesn't need help, I'll grab us some ice cream."

He tried to say something back, but only sprayed crumbs at me. I gave him a look of disgust, stealing a cake pop when he passed by. I idly munched on the cake pop while I rooted through the shelves, specifically for ice cream. Then, I finally found what I was looking for.

"Yes!" I cheered, pulling out a tub of what looked like chocolate ice cream. To my elation, there was dipped ice cream cones behind that. Score!

I finished off my stolen cake pop and piled as many as I could on the tub, after ripping apart the wrapper to a strawberry dipped cone. I walked out of the freezer with a skip in my step, happily munching on my pink cone; man, even the cone was strawberry flavored!

"Mission successful! Let's get out of here before somebody comes back." Killua smirked. Gon's arms were full of sausages and various other meats, some of which he already had stuffed in his mouth. "By the way, where did your shoes go, Guren?"

I paused mid-bite and looked down at my bare feet. "Huh."

Gon giggled. "Sis has a bad habit of kicking off her shoes and then forgetting."

Killua gave me a look. "What are you, an idiot?"

I gave him a scowl. "No! I just don't like shoes!" Where _did _I take them off though? I honestly don't remember…

"Why didn't you just wear sandals here then?" Killua asked, giving my brother a 'is she serious' look.

Gon answered before I could give a cutting remark. "Aunt Mito bought us matching outfits, and the boots go with the set. Also, the boots are better suited for running."

We had just turned down the corridor away from the kitchen when we heard a shout. "Someone's raided the pantry!"

Another voice cried, "The freezer too!"

Gon, Killua and I looked at each other for a second, before Gon suddenly said, "Scatter!"

We bolted off into different directions; Gon and Killua in one, and I ran the opposite. I heard footsteps clamoring in the hall where we just were, and quickly scanned the hallways for somewhere to hide. I could easily outrun any pursuers, but I had to run a bit slower so I didn't drop any of the cones.

After all that work, I was _not _giving up my reward!

There was a door slightly ajar a couple of steps ahead, and I quickly slipped into it, slamming my back against it. I pressed my ear against the door and listened, growing tense when footsteps got closer. I slowly kneeled down and set the tub down so my hands were free, and prepared for the worse when angry voices got closer to the door.

"It was that little girl from before, I just know it! She must have tricked us with that floating trick just so she could get to our food!" A man said, sounding like the chef from before.

A younger man's voice answered him. "Are you sure, sir? There was a lot of food missing, and she was just a young-"

"These are the Hunter Exams, boy." The chef cut in sternly. "Don't underestimate any of them. We have to find that brat...she almost all of the ice cream and pastries…"

The voices came to a stop right by the door, and I took a step back. I took the cone out of my mouth and ignored the stickiness coating my lips, trying to think of a plan if they investigated the room. It was dark, and a quick glance showed that it was empty. There was a pile of something on the bed, but I couldn't make out what it was from here.

I took in a silent breath when my pursuers spoke again. "She was just in front of us, I think she slipped into this room here…"

"Sir, I think we should just let it be...I mean, this could just be one of the other applicant's rooms-"

"Be quiet! She has to be in here. When I get my hands on that little shit, I'm gonna dice up her fingers and make her eat them! Nobody steals from me!"

The doorknob started to turn and I was frozen with indecision. I need to go hide under the bed or something, but if I left my stolen goodies by the door, they'll know for sure I was in here anyway.

My gaze bounced between the bed and the ice cream, the door clicked open-

I let out an involuntary scream of terror when I was suddenly grabbed, lifting me right off the ground; except they must have expected that because a large hand was over my mouth before I made a sound. I dropped my half-eaten cone and thrashed instinctually, causing my much bigger attacker to squeeze their arm around my middle hard enough that I thought my lungs would collapse.

Light filtered into the room when the door was opened a crack, but I was held so that I was hidden in shadows, and I felt my heart jump into my throat when I heard, "Is there a reason why you're barging into my room~?"

His voice had the same sing-song quality it usually did, but it now held a dangerous edge to it. Oh god. Oh shit, I sneaked into _Hisoka's _room-

"W-we're really s-sorry, sir! We w-were looking f-for a young girl. She s-stole from the k-kitchen and-"

"I don't care." The evil magician cut the stuttering man off, and suddenly released a dampened version of his killing intent. I shook in his hold at the close exposure.

The men on the other side of the door got the hidden message, which was leave or die. "S-sorry to disturb y-you," I heard them dash away and Hisoka kicked the door shut with a slam, the air once again clear of killing intent.

I swallowed, my throat dry when I realized that I had jumped out of the frying pan and straight into the fire. I would rather risk getting my fingers cut off than be in a dark room alone with Hisoka.

The first thing I did when he uncovered my mouth was say, "Sorry about that. I thought the room was empty." I wasn't about to be rude and risk my arms getting cut off like the guy who bumped into him before the exams started.

"You need to work on your situational awareness, little Guren~" He drawled, and set me back on my feet.

I quickly turned so I was facing him, and flinched at how eerie his eyes looked in the darkness. This must be how a panther looks when it's stalking you in the night. "R-right. Well, I'll leave you be now. Sorry again." I reached down to pick up my ice cream, only to be shoved against the door none-too-gently by his index finger. I looked up at him startled and tried not to flinch again when he towered over me.

"What's the hurry? You just got here~" He purred, golden eyes dancing across my face.

I cleared my suddenly dry throat. "Um, I have to meet up with my brother and Killua…"

His hand drifted up from my chest to wipe away something under my bottom lip. "Hm, but I'm _bored. _Won't you stay and entertain me for a bit~?" His voice got a bit lower, and for some reason that on top of his fingers so close to my mouth made my cheeks get hot.

"Oh...um...but what would we even do…?" I asked, brows furrowed with uncertainty.

Oh, I really didn't like the way his eyes flashed…

"There's no way we can fight right now," I said immediately, knowing that he probably wanted that. "I don't think we're allowed to fight each other right now if we did we'd be disqualified…"

He didn't say anything, only brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked something off of it, not breaking eye contact. My eyes drifted away from his, unable to take the intensity anymore. My eyes landed on the perfect distraction. "Oh no!" I exclaimed, staring in dismay at my fallen cone.

"Hm?" Hisoka followed my gaze. "Ah...I suppose that was what brought the miffed cooks to my door~?"

I picked the cone up and threw it into the trash bin by the door with great regret. "Yeah..but it's ice cream, so it was worth it," I said, not needing to say anything else. It was _ice cream_, what more reason was there?

"I see~" Hisoka hummed, picking up the tub and holding it up high. "This is a lot of ice cream for such a tiny thing like you~"

"So?" I reached out for it and he only held it up higher, smirk widening. Seeing as my head just barely came up to his waist, I'd have to jump just to get it; and knowing him, he'd be able to keep it away from me effortlessly anyway. "Come on," I whined, trying to jump up and get it. The redhead only held it above his head.

I glowered. "I risked getting my fingers cut off for that, give it back!" I would be tempted to just climb him like a tree to get it, but he might take that as a declaration to fight.

"You're so silly, Guren~" Hisoka reached out and pinched my cheek. "As if I'd let someone else try to harm my newest fruit~"

I rubbed my smarting cheek and gave him a glare. "Who are you calling a fruit?" I groused. Seriously, could he be any weirder? "Look, if you want some of my ice cream, I'm willing to share some, alright?" I begrudgingly offered.

Hisoka just let out a short chuckle and walked over to the bed. He set down the ice cream on the bedside table and gathered up the pile of what I now saw were his cards. He shuffled them into a cleanly stacked deck in like two seconds and pocketed them. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to him, giving me an inviting smile.

I hesitantly walked towards him and grabbed another strawberry flavored cone before I hopped onto the bed, sitting cross-legged a decent distance away. Just because he was being civil, didn't mean I felt comfortable being that close to him.

I unwrapped my cone and took a small bite into it, breaking through the hard coating and into the soft scoop. I studied the blanket as my thoughts drifted. Why did being around Hisoka make me feel so confused? One second I was wary and on edge with him, for good reason. The next I was at ease, like I'd known him my whole life and knew he wouldn't do anything.

My brows furrowed and I took a bigger bite, smearing pink around my lips. No, that wasn't right. Nothing about Hisoka gave off the impression that he was harmless. I _did _know that he could do anything to me, and I wouldn't be able to stop him. I knew he was much stronger than me; he knew it too.

That was the core of my confusion. I knew I wasn't safe, but I didn't care. I...I think I _liked _being around the magician.

I licked up more ice cream and frowned in consternation. Why did I feel so comfortable with him? It just didn't make sense. It wasn't just my inability to die, I knew that for sure. I wasn't scared of him, per se, but I _was _unnerved. I was curious; every little thing he did was intriguing to me. Was my curiosity really an excuse to be around him so much, though? Alone, unprotected…

Vulnerable.

A shiver raced down my spine and I glanced up to see him staring at me with a blank face.

I swallowed my mouthful of strawberry goodness and felt uneasy by the serious expression. But I wasn't afraid. I licked my lips nervously. His eyes tracked the movement.

He didn't say anything, but he looked like he was fighting with himself. I saw it in his predatory eyes and when he bit his bottom lip. I became even warier when his arm started spazzing, and he brought his other hand to clamp over the bicep as if holding it in place.

...What was his problem? I saw that he didn't bother to eat with me, instead, he watched me eat with unnerving fascination. I continued to watch him suspiciously and started eating again, licking up the last bit of ice cream that rested on top of the cone. My brows jumped up in befuddlement when Hisoka suddenly let out a groan.

I had to say something. "Um...are you okay?" I jumped when a clawed hand was suddenly reaching for my face, and I almost brought up my cone as a shield.

He placed his hand on my cheek and used his thumb to rub at the corner of my lips softly. I was taken off guard by the sudden _zing _that rushed through me, so sudden that the only evidence that it left was heat between thighs.

What?

"You've got a little something there…" Hisoka said in a strained voice, and I licked at my lips, knowing that it was ice cream. My tongue ran over his thumb as a result, and he let out another groan, this one deeper.

The heat grew hotter, starting to get uncomfortable. The whole room felt hot, really. "Did...did I get it?" I sounded foreign to my own ears, almost out of breath.

What was happening?

He didn't answer, but he was closer. I gulped, finally starting to feel fear. Not really of him, but of the tension in the air. _What was happening?_

"Hisoka?" I whispered.

His thumb was suddenly in my mouth, holding it open. Before I could even ponder why he would do that, my ice cream was knocked out of my hand and his mouth was on mine, his hot tongue in my mouth.

I bit down in surprise, but his thumb stopped me. I didn't bite hard enough to break the skin, and soon enough I wasn't biting at all. His mouth was so much bigger than mine, it felt like he was trying to eat me. His teeth bit at my lips, his tongue plundered and explored my mouth like it was possessed.

I could do nothing but let out a whimper, overwhelmed by the sensations taking over. This felt so dirty, but _so good…_

My small hands wrapped around his throat, and I tried to push him back, frightened by how he was making my body feel. It was foreign, it felt uncomfortably good.

Hisoka growled into my mouth, and grabbed both my wrists with one hand and pulled them away in a bruising grip. He held them between us, and I grabbed hold of his loose shirt.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he pulled away. I gasped for air, my lips wet from saliva. "Oh, Guren...you turn me on _so much_…." He moaned, eyes looking more predatory than ever. They were still half-lidded, but they were dark and dilated. Hearing his voice made another spark shoot through me and I squirmed.

"_Mm...I wanted to be patient...I wanted to fight you first...but you're so sexy…" _Hisoka breathed against my lips, and I felt comprehension and understanding try to break through the shock. _Sexy? But that's what adults are. If anyone is sexy, it was him…_

Oh.

"Your potential makes me so excited for when you're ripe enough to eat...those _eyes _that look like freshly spilled blood...that stubborn bravery…" Hisoka cut himself off with a groan and kissed me again, licking every crevice of my mouth he could reach, which was all of it.

I sat through all of this in shock, hearing him, but reeling in my self-discovery. I had a crush on him. I _liked _him. That's why I felt the way I did around him. _Apparently, he felt the same as I did. Only _more _with something didn't understand. _

This was something auntie warned my brother and me about when she gave us 'the talk'. Perverts out there that were attracted to kids like they were adults. I never imagined it ever really happening, and now that it was, I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't fight, even if I wanted to. Hisoka suddenly bit down on my bottom lip, and I let out a groan at the pain.

"Mm...you like that, little Guren~?" Hisoka asked, his lips brushing mine with every word. I tried to blink through the haze of...whatever this was and glared at him. "_Oh...don't look at me like that," _He removed the thumb from my mouth and slid his hand towards my neck. "_It makes me want to just eat...you...up~" _He gave my sticky cheek a lick, cleaning off the remaining ice cream.

When I felt his pinky reach my exposed throat, I did what I usually did when I panicked. I resorted to violence.

I headbutted him as hard as I could, hoping to stun him enough to get away. I didn't like what he was making me feel, or this heat in my belly that made it hard to think. I needed to get away.

He grunted when my forehead slammed against his nose, and I quickly kicked my feet out to slam into his stomach, using all the force I had. My feet connected, and I suddenly wished I had kept my boots on so I could do more damage.

His back hit the headboard but he didn't relinquish his hold on one of my arms, so when I twisted and tried to jump off the bed, it got pulled out of its socket with a sickening pop.

I choked on a scream and twisted again, kicking at the arm holding me. Hisoka grabbed it with an elated grin and yanked my leg towards him so that I was on my back. I aimed a kick at his face, and he was forced to let go of my dislocated arm to block that one as well.

I flashed the redhead a feral grin and suddenly vaulted up, using his own strength against him to punch him in the face while he couldn't block, my fist knocking his face to the side from the force.

To my good fortune, the blow made his grip loosen, and I immediately kicked free. I needed to pop my arm back into place, the pain was a constant distraction that I couldn't afford.

I rolled off the bed and landed harshly on my knees. I grit my teeth in preparation for the pain I was about to feel, and ran towards the wall, holding my arm at the right angle. I turned just right and slammed my arm back into its socket with another sickening pop, only this time I couldn't stop my scream of pain.

I hissed and dashed for the door and reached out with my newly fixed arm, and froze just centimeters away.

What? Something was pulling at the back of my vest, and suddenly I was flying backward with a yelp. _What?_

I tried to turn mid-air and tried sucker punch the magician, but he effortless swat my arm aside and used the momentum to slam me into the wall above the headboard.

My head cracked painfully against the metal, the sound echoing throughout the small, darkened room. My breath was knocked out of my lungs and I could do nothing but try to breathe when I fell back onto the bed.

Hisoka wasted no time pinning me, a terrifying smile on his face. He kneeled between my legs and held my hands together above my head. I didn't even draw blood with any of my hits by the look of it, and wasn't that just rubbing salt in the wound.

The rush was still pumping through my veins, making me feel high from adrenaline and whatever he did to me with his wet kisses. I stared at him through half-lidded eyes, feeling so hot I feared I'd ignite. He was slightly panting, and suddenly his hands were tracing down my body, making me shudder from the pressure. I looked up and saw that my hands were bound to the headboard by something sticky that I couldn't see, and I just _knew _it was the same magic he used to sharpen his cards.

Speaking of, he suddenly had one in his hand, and his golden orbs gleamed wickedly down at me. He kept a hand on my chest, no doubt feeling the heavy _bump-da-bump _of my heart. He held the card against my neck and leaned over so his face hovered over mine.

"I was being so nice to you, little Guren~" Hisoka murmured, his dismayed tone not matching his gleeful expression. "You're getting me so excited...if you keep that up, I might accidentally kill you~" He increased the pressure of the card against my neck with every word.

Oh, he wants to kill me now? What happened to wanting to eat me up? Still, dying is something familiar, I could catch him off guard when I reset.

I gave him an amused smile, not in the least bit faked. His eyes widened a bit at the sight, and he pressed the card hard enough to draw blood. "Mm...you don't believe me~?"

My smile widened, showing my teeth. "Go ahead…" I said and tilted my head up to bare more of my throat to him. "I'm not afraid of you. If you wanna kill me, go for it." _Not that it'll do you any good._

The man's breathing got heavier, and the card slowly started to cut into my throat. I only watched him with mirthful curiosity, fascinated by the emotions flashing in his eyes. I recognized disbelief and bloodlust, but the rest were foreign to me. Most of them were similar to how he eyed be while I was eating just minutes earlier like he was hungry.

He drew the card away from my neck, and I felt blood flow freely from the small cut he left. He flicked his hand and the card disappeared as quickly as it came. Then his hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, making me hiss, and he turned my head so that my wound was even more exposed to him.

Hisoka leaned down and licked up my neck from bottom to my jaw. I gasped when that wet tongue ran over my cut. "You're such a little _temptress…" _He hissed into my ear, and his body was suddenly pressed against my own. "You're making it so hard to be patient…" He trailed off when I let out a small moan.

I couldn't contain it; Hisoka's hard abdomen was pressing between my legs, and the heat I felt evolved into a raging fire that spread through my whole body. I bit my lip to stop any more noises.

"_Oh…? _Do I make you feel good, little girl~?" Hisoka purred, nipping at my earlobe and undulating against me.

"Nng...stop it…" I hissed, embarrassed at the pleasure his grinding was causing. "It's too hot...I don't like it…"

Hisoka leaned away from my neck and covered my mouth with his again. I kept my mouth sealed shut against his tongue and teeth, knowing I would lose myself again if I let him in. The jester huffed from his nose and started unzipping my vest.

_No! _I slammed my knees together, hoping to hit him in the kidneys, only to hurt my thighs on his musculature. God, he feels like living stone.

He opened my vest and immediately groped at my chest. I cried out in pained pleasure when he pinched a nipple, and he took the chance to plunder my mouth. Bubblegum and copper were all I could taste again, and I felt my whole body burn.

I moaned into his mouth from the sensations, feeling lightheaded. Hisoka started talking, and I could barely hear him through the roaring in my ears. "You taste so good..." *kiss* "...you're so soft…" *grope* "...I can't wait to kill you when you've ripened…"

He left my mouth and suddenly tore my shirt down the middle with his bare hands, making me yelp in surprise. He spread the material apart like the vest so that the only thing hiding my small breasts was my white bra.

"Mm...so cute…" Hisoka cooed, poking my neglected nipple while his other hand crept under my back to undo my bra. All too soon my chest was exposed to the man. I squirmed, wishing I could hide. Only family has seen me topless, and the way Hisoka was staring made my heart want to soar and shrivel up at the same time.

"You made it very hard for me during the second phase, Guren~" He suddenly said. Seeing my look of confusion, he continued, "That tantalizing aura when you were talking to that woman...if you had tried to kill her, I would have gladly helped~" Oh, he meant Menchi…

"When I watched you send that man to his death so _ruthlessly_ during the second half, I could barely contain myself~" Without any warning, his mouth was on my chest, sucking and nipping and squeezing. "Ahh!" My back arched at the contact.

Hisoka groaned into my chest. "Oh honey...you make such delicious sounds~" His tongue circled my left nipple. How could that very mouth declare that he wanted to kill me one second and then do such wonderful, sinful things that made more fire pool between my thighs? It made me wanting; Wanting what, though?

He bit a little too roughly, making me gasp. More. I wanted more of this. I wanted to touch him, I realized. My arms have been straining against the restraints for a while, but I knew that I wouldn't attack him to get away anymore. I just wanted him to keep fanning these flames.

"H-Hisoka," He paused momentarily, glancing up at me. "Let my arms go." He only stared at me with darkened eyes as his tongue snaked out of his mouth and gave my nipple another lick, not once losing eye contact. I caused me to visibly shiver. "My legs," I groaned, distressed. "They're shaking…"

He leaned back then, sitting on his heels and ran his hands down my bare legs. My breath quickened at the feeling of his nails dragging lightly across my skin. My fists clenched together when he smirked, licking his lips. "_Good~"_

Then he thrust his hips forward, and something hot and hard rubbed against me where I was most sensitive. My own cry was drowned out by Hisoka; he let out a long, husky moan at the contact. It was then that I realized that he wasn't just taking sadistic pleasure out of doing this to me. I was making him feel just as good as me. There was no mistaking that kind of sound, it was just as lewd; if not more so, then my own.

I glanced down at what was rubbing me through my shorts and saw that there was a tent in his baggy white pants, and I just _knew _that it wasn't something in his pockets…

My heart pounded in my ears when I recalled what auntie explained during the 'birds and the bees' talk. "Hisoka," I slurred his name a bit when he started to rock his hip minutely, causing wonderful friction. "I...are you trying to-nng!" I was cut off when he suddenly leaned over me again, this time bending my legs with him so that my knees were closer towards my body. The angle left little to the imagination and I felt what _had _to be his entire length pressed against me.

The magician nibbled at the tender flesh below the inside of my knee and continued to rock his hips. I felt so slick and hot down there that I was sure that he could feel it through all the layers of cloth. I turned my head to the side in embarrassed shame.

"No," Hisoka said, his usual cadence absent. He grabbed my face and turned my head to face him again. "Look at me," Hisoka demanded, his nails biting into my cheeks just shy of drawing blood. Really? Making me feel like this wasn't enough, he had to make me watch him do this?

Once again anger warred with lust, and I glared up at him defiantly, wishing that looks could kill. If they could, he would be a stain on the ceiling. "_Oh...yesss…~" _He moaned, eyes dilating so much that I could only see a sliver of gold. "_Your anger is so lovely, Guren~" _He leaned down and gave me a short, wet kiss before pulling away, lowering my legs to lay straight.

My eyes widened when my shorts were undone and pulled down my legs. I tried to spread my legs and stop him but stilled when Hisoka suddenly grabbed my left pinky toe between two fingers. "As much as your fiery attitude turns me on, I only have so much patience~." He bent my toe to the side just enough to make it uncomfortable. "If you excite me too much, I might end up breaking something…" He murmured intimately, his tone not matching his threatening words.

I swallowed nervously and narrowed my eyes at the threat. Son of a bitch. My earlier injuries were already throbbing painfully though, and I really didn't want more pain on top of everything else. I reluctantly closed my legs again.

"Good girl~" He praised and released my toe to slip my shorts off. I was clad only in my matching panties now, and to my horror, they felt sticky and wet.

My nails bit into my palms with how hard I clenched them when the evil magician parted my legs again, pushing my knees towards my chest again. He licked his lips slowly, eyes gazing hungrily at my innocence. I felt like I wanted to cry, or risk him hurting me just to slam my foot down his throat.

Worst of all, I wanted him to _touch me._

"Just a little taste~" He groaned, and before I could even register what he meant, his head was between my thighs and his mouth covered my hot swollen lips through my panties.

"_Ahhhnnn...!"_

My insides felt like they were melting from pleasure. Hisoka licked and lapped at my mound slowly as if he was savoring a fine dish. My flesh quivering through the protective cloth of my panties. I was pulled deeper than ever into the haze.

Hisoka nipped at my clit roughly, drawing out a gasp. I opened my eyes (when did I close them?) and scowled down at the redhead. As soon as my gaze was on the magician between my legs, he hummed, sucking my clit while he did so.

My face and core were burning at the sight of him mauling me through my underwear. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Hisoka," I mewled. He hummed questioningly, and the vibrations made me grit my teeth. "P-please," I choked out, and he finally drew away a couple of centimeters. "Let my arms go...I'll be good…" I pleaded.

My restraints were gone in the next moment, and I brought my arms down, my sore muscles sighing in relief. "_Mm~ I love it when you beg, Guren…" _Hisoka moaned and hooked his fingers into my panties. "_You're such a good little girl~" _

I yelped when he ripped my underwear off and tossed them in the general direction of my torn bra. "N-no, don't look!" I tried to cover myself with my hands.

He grabbed my wrists and gave me a stern look. I bit my lip and moved my hands back to my sides. I didn't want to be bound again. "It's so pink and cute~" Hisoka cooed as he stared at my glistening slick lower lips. To my horror, the magician pulled back the folds so that I was _more _exposed.

I felt like I could die from mortification. When he gave me a tentative lick, I flinched and started to reach down to pry his face away, but stopped halfway. I clenched my fists into the blanket instead of his hair like I wanted.

_...Okay...I can handle this, just don't focus on his tongue or his breath…_

I took deep breaths, and focused on his wavy red hair, and tried to ignore everything below his hairline. _How does he get his hair to stay like that for so long? It doesn't look hard like it's gelled, and there are strands falling out of place here and there so it's not naturally-!_

Hisoka closed his hot wet mouth on me and sucked the tender flesh deep into his mouth like he was actually trying to eat me.

I slapped my hands over my mouth and _screamed. _As good as it felt before, it was a hundred times better without the cloth in the way. The maddening electric currents he sent through me caused my eyes to roll back, and I arched instinctively to push myself further into his mouth. I had never felt anything so hot and obscene, so wonderful.

_This was what grown-ups did?_

Shockwaves of raw pleasure flooded my body and made my head swim as Hisoka's tongue ran over me over and over. I let out a hiss of pained pleasure when he stopped to suckle my aching pearl.

"No, don't do that," I cried. My own body fought against me and my legs wrapped around his neck and my hands reached up to grip my hair.

The redhead scooped up my hips with one arm to pull me deeper onto his tongue. Hisoka added swirling motions to all the sucking and licking. He was licking like a man dying of thirst having found a delicious endless fountain. His other hand left my leg and roamed up my petite body as he sunk his head deeper between my legs, practically molding his face in my essence. Hisoka was even humming and moaning obscenely into my hot flesh like he was eating a gourmet meal.

I didn't want it to end.

I didn't want to like it, but I did. I began to roll my hips into him, panting and mewling. His hand grabbed one of my breasts tight enough to leave bruises, and I winced at the pain. It blurred with the insane amount of pleasure I felt, but I still gripped his wrist with one hand and dug my nails into his pale skin.

He groaned loudly and sucked on my clit roughly. My other hand went down to grab a fist full of his hair, and I couldn't tell if I wanted to pull him away or pull him closer. My legs started to shake again, and the knot that had been building up in my belly got even hotter and tighter...god, I was _throbbing…_

"_Ahhhnnn_...Hisoka...stop...something's happening!" I moaned out and released my death grip on his wrist to cover my eyes. They were covered for only a second when Hisoka quickly grabbed it so I was looking at him again. He stuck his thumb in my mouth again, holding it open, and I realized that I had been clenching my teeth so hard my gums hurt.

It was too hot, my belly was too tight, too-

Hisoka's tongue was suddenly _inside, _licking and probing possessively as he kisses, and I was tossed violently over the edge.

An all-consuming orgasm roared through me, almost burning me from the inside out. I bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood and rolled my head back from the dazzling eruption of pleasure that tore violently through my clit. My body tensed, trying to withstand the overwhelming ecstasy that blurred my vision and made my breath catch.

My body convulsed as shock waves of bliss ignited through me for several breathless seconds as I came down from the orgasmic high, and the first thing that came into focus was Hisoka's glistening, smiling face.

He unhooked my legs from around his neck and leaned up so he could kneel again. My legs flopped down onto his thighs lifelessly. I ran a shaking hand over my face as I stared at him with half-lidded eyes. He removed his shirts and I couldn't help but lick my lips when I saw what he hid under those layers. He was so strong. Why was he doing this to me? I was weak compared to him, years younger than him, and obviously inexperienced with sex. Why was he doing this with _me?_

The magician was out of his pants now, and my eyes widened out of their half-lidded state at the sight of his erect cock. It was huge, and nothing like the diagram auntie showed me. Panic started to creep up on me. That was supposed to go _inside_?! He'll tear me apart!

Hisoka stroked himself as he positioned himself between my thighs again, and I saw that the shaft was thick and sinewy, just like the rest of his appendages. I paled at the discovery. I knew from experience just how hard and unrelenting those muscles were if he puts that inside me, I might actually get beaten to death from the inside out…

"You taste like honey~," He said, licking his lips. "and you look so _good _covered in my blood…" I blinked up at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, then realized that he meant the blood I'd accidentally spread all over my face. I licked my lips and tasted copper.

Hisoka moaned, and through my fuzzy thoughts, I felt immense pressure as he held himself against my opening. I whined and tried to weakly push him away with a foot. "...It won't fit…" I protested and cried out in pain when he bit into my calf, drawing blood.

"If I don't do it now, it'll hurt worse little Guren…" He breathed, his pale lips wet with my juices and blood. "You should be grateful," He grabbed both legs and pushed them against my chest again, opening myself up even more. "I wouldn't bother normally~" His golden eyes danced between my hot entrance and my face. He looked like he didn't know what he liked better.

"Here we go~" He sang lowly, and eased himself in. I bit my lip at the intrusive feeling and tensed up when he hit a wall. Suddenly he bent over and kissed me, dominating my mouth. I could taste what had to be myself on his lips.

I kissed him back this time, shyly moving my tongue against his to his delight.

Then he pushed his entire length into me with one hard thrust.

My eyes snapped open and met his own. He swallowed my cry of pain and stayed still inside me while I convulsed around him. Tears gathered and fell from my eyes. I glared venomously when I saw the look in Hisoka's eyes. This bastard was actually _enjoying _my pain! I bit at his tongue and lips, wanting to inflict even an iota of the hurt I was feeling. Damn it, it felt like he really tore apart my insides.

His eyes rolled back and he moaned into my mouth. My eyes widened with startling clarity, bits and pieces finally coming together. _Shit, is he actually getting off from pain?!_

Hisoka pulled out just a bit and thrust back in, causing me to tear my mouth away from his and cry out. His lips were raw and bloody, but he stretched them out in a grin anyway and started to move.

"Ow!" I cried out. "Stop it, that hurts!" He ignored me and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back to expose my throat. He nibbled along my jaw, and a few more tears ran down my face. The stinging pain was starting to ebb, but the burning pain of being stretched was still there. My body was forced to accommodate for something that was way too big.

Hisoka suddenly rolled his hips, and his pelvic bone clashed with my clit. I gasped at the spike of pleasure, still sensitive from the earlier onslaught of Hisoka's mouth. The magician moaned when I involuntarily clenched around him and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in.

"Ahh!" I clawed at his back when he picked up speed and power, creaking bedsprings adding to the sounds in the room. The burning pain was starting to melt into burning pleasure, with every stroke against my sensitive flesh. I was sure by Hisoka's moans that I was digging my nails a little too deep into his back, but I couldn't care less.

"_Mm...you're so tight...and you're hurting me so good,"_ He moaned into my ear, making me moan and clench more at the sound of his seductive voice. "_Fuck, and you respond to me so well honey...it's like your cute little pussy was made...hn...just for me…" _Hisoka kept whispering dirty things to me as he thrust into me, his tempo gradually increasing. My toes curled, and it kept getting easier and easier for him to slide in and out of me as I started dripping with juices again. The wet sounds coming from our connected bodies would have made me cringe normally, but now I just didn't want him to stop.

_He really is an evil magician..._I thought as my body began to tingle again. _This has to be some kind of dark magic making me feel this way, agony shouldn't feel so good…_Why was I even scared of this before? It felt so incredible.

"Come around my cock, Guren…" Hisoka said, panting while pounding my small body into the mattress. "You're squeezing me so tight it _hurts..._fuck, you're my favorite…" He wrapped a hand around my neck and forced me to look into his eyes again. God, he looked unbelievably good like this. His eyes were wild, his expression was a scowl of pleasure. His hair was messy from my hands pulling at it. His sculpted body was damp with sweat, and his pale skin contrasted so well with my tanned body.

The sight would forever be ingrained into my mind.

The coil in my belly snapped again, and my walls _clenched_ around his cock. Hisoka arched his back with a grunt, inadvertently pushing his hips harder against my own twitching ones. The haze of bliss clouded my mind again, and Hisoka started thrusting into me harder than ever.

My mouth opened in a silent scream when I felt the head of his cock hit something inside me that sent shocks throughout my whole body. I felt something slap against my butt, and I realized that he was only _just _now all the way inside. He sat up straight, closed my legs and held them against his chest as he pistoned into me.

My body bounced with every thrust, and my toes dug into his chest every time he hit that spot. I reached behind me to grab at the headboard to help keep still and lay the other one down on my abused belly. I could actually feel him bump against my hand every time he entered me.

_I want to make him feel good too. _I didn't know how though. He liked it when I squeezed around him before…and he likes pain...

My inner muscles were very sore down there, so I had to prepare myself for the aftermath of what I was about to do. If I could see Hisoka lose himself in pleasure, then it would be worth it.

The hand that had been gripping my throat was on my chest now, and I raked my nails down his arm, causing rivulets of blood to drip onto my torso and squeezed his cock as hard as I could simultaneously.

"_Ah~!" _Hisoka cried out as his hips started to move erratically. "_Guuurreeenn…~" _He moaned feverishly and hugged my legs tightly as he snapped his hips into mine one final time. I felt something warm and gooey flood my insides, the feeling surprisingly erotic. The hot fluid filling me up, along with how his cock pulsed and throbbed caused another orgasm to rock my body.

Hisoka grunted when I spasmed around his oversensitive cock, and spread my legs so he could bend down and press his body against mine. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, feeling like I would fall right through the bed if I didn't hold on to him.

We did nothing but lay there panting for a bit. His body was starting to squish me, so I pushed at his abdomen. "Get off…" I wheezed.

The magician chuckled and rolled onto his back, pulling me with him so he wouldn't slip out of me. I let him, honestly too exhausted to care. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. My body felt so tired and sated, it was hard to fight sleep from claiming me. I heard Hisoka say something, but couldn't make out his words, only his lilt.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was his hand running through my hair.


End file.
